Things Unseen
by Broken Illusionist
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke. An assassin who completes all missions without hesitation. Princess Haruno. An innocent girl with many dark secrets. When their fates interwine, what will Gaara, Princess Haruno's loyal bodyguard, have to say about it all? SasuSaku and GaaS


Hey! I'm new to so I'm really going to need your help. Please give me some feedback on my first story. **(Read and Review!)**

If you don't like the couple, I'm sorry, but I do. Respect that and please don't flame me about it.

Anyway... The story is AU and the characters are OOC. I apologize for that, but you will see why later on.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything (let alone Naruto) besides my dull ideas and dreams.

* * *

**Things Unseen**

_Chapter One_

Sunrise in the prosperous kingdom of Konoha. Serfs, peasants, and commoners bustled about preparing for their usual day. Daydreaming during their daily schedules, they envied and fantasized the luxurious life of royalty. Lady Tsunade ('Queen' made her feel haggish) had the privilege of lounging in a four-poster bed all morn while Princess Haruno dozed off in her unnecessary beauty sleep…or so they thought. None of the villagers really knew for sure of what went on in the Palace, but then again, who were they to ask?

**

* * *

**

**.:Konoha Palace:.**

A faint smile had graced her lips. Sprawled across her bed, mangled among silken blankets, Sakura savored moments like these. No one was crowding her mind while worries were left for later. That was how she liked it.

She sensed his presence, perched on her windowsill. She felt a pair of pale-green catlike eyes, not unlike her own in hue, gazing down at her being from the distance.

He knew her all too well to be fooled into thinking she was fast asleep. And yet, he still remained at his perch, not rousing her up to embrace the brand new day, because he knew what she was thinking about. Had it been eight years already? Yes. Eight years since he had stumbled in on her sixth birthday party. She had been the first to react. Running down the field to where his body had collapsed, she immediately treated his injuries.

Ripping strips of silk from her birthday kimono, she bound his open wounds only to be splattered with his blood in the process. He had lied there, dumbfounded and motionless. It was an act of pure kindness. The first time in his life that someone had tended to his wounds without any hesitation. And it warmed his heart. Suddenly, his blood ran cold. Would she have helped him if she had known of what had brought him into this state? Back then, he was doubtful, but now he knew for sure. She would have helped no matter what he had done, and that is why he opened up to her.

* * *

Kill…

_Kill…_

_**KILL…**_

_ He was a demon child, taken over by an unseen evil. He manipulated the sand, burying helpless villagers alive. He was a monster. _

_**Betrayal… **_

_ Ordered to be assassinated by his own relatives, the boy ran… ran away from it all. However, all that running led him to another problem: _

_**Fear…**_

_Fear for his life, he desperately wanted to live. And he lost control. _

_**GAAHHHH!** That scream echoed through his mind, hauntingly. _

_ The sand rose and swarmed around him, shooting up into the sky. It pierced through numerous bodies of the doomed villager. Before long, he himself had dropped down, on the very edge of consciousness. To think a six-year-old child had wiped out the existence of an entire village.

* * *

_

_That was **then**… This is **now**…

* * *

_

Sakura finally sat up on her bed. Tying her straight, pink hair into a low bun at the nape of her neck, she beckoned him forth. As usual, he came without complaint. Shamelessly, she slid off her yukata, letting it drop carelessly onto the floor. Slowly, almost painfully, she lifted her porcelain above her head, giving him full access to her bare torso. Without a word, he began his work, carefully wrapping the fine strips of linen firmly around her ample chest. In her adolescent years, everyone had been aware of her development towards womanhood, especially him.

It only added to his ego that it was he who she had trusted and not her hotel cleaners to bind her. It was he who accompanied her throughout her day. He who kept her out of trouble, who stayed in her room to guard her all night. And he loved every moment of it.

Gently, he finished, tucking the end of the strip between the rest of the linen and her pale, velvety skin. She delicately rested her hands in his unruly russet colored hair only to betray her elegance by ruffling it.

"Good boy, Gaara! Now sit!" she praised in a jocular tone, only to receive a throaty growl in response, "Sheesh! I was just joking. I forgot you weren't a morning person."

Gaara could not help but smirk. It had been their daily ritual that had been going on for the past six to seven years. He was glad that it had survived the accident.

_Accident…_

He frowned.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" she inquired, obviously concerned.

"Nothing, Haruno-sama," he barked at her.

Disappointed with his gruff response and formality, she whacked him on the head. If she were anyone else, she would have been dead. But if she were anyone else, she would not have been talking to him in the first place.

"How many times have I told you to just call me Sakura?" she was exasperated, "Do you want me to beg?"

Immediately, she wished those words never left her lips. She sensed his lips curling into a sinister grin as he released her hair from the bun.

"How'd you know, Haruno-sama?" he teased, "Get on your hands and knees."

She 'hmphed' and tackled him onto the bed. Straddling his waist, she grabbed her fluffy-down pillow and relentlessly smacked him without mercy…again and again. She was laughing like a lunatic by now.

Seeing an opening as she raised the pillow over her head, preparing to strike again, Gaara flipped her off and rolled on top of her body. The tables were turned. Grinning evilly, he began tickling her like there was no tomorrow. Under her arms, on her belly, at her ribcage, he knew all of her ticklish spots and used them against her.

Giggling like a maniac, she begged him to 'Please stop!' Unfortunately, this only encouraged the teen. Poor Sakura squirmed beneath him until a sudden idea popped into her head.

"Ooh…" she let out a husky moan that sent a shiver down Gaara's spine, fighting down her mischievous grin she purred, "Gaara-sama, you're making me wet…"

That did the trick. His face burst into flames in a matter of seconds. Rolling off her body, he stammered a myriad of apologies, avoiding her eyes. Had he just corrupted her?

"Hah! You actually fell for it! I can't believe it," Sakura pranced around the room hardly dressed. Recovering quickly, Gaara regained his composure.

"Enough fooling around, Sakura. Get dressed," he ordered, it was all too tempting to stare shamelessly at her body for hours on end, to fantasize her body against his…to feel her warmth… What was he thinking! "Remember, you have a meeting with Hyuuga-san this afternoon."

"Ugh- Prince Neji can be so aggravating," she complained in her childish voice, "If Tsunade thinks I'll fall on my knees and…"

Gaara silently tuned her out. Deep down inside, he knew Lady Tsunade would never force Sakura to marry anyone. He smiled inwardly. _She's too soft on Sakura. _Then again…he was too. She was just too innocent. _Hardly changed._ Picking out a pink kimono with an intricate floral design and green vines that matched her eyes, he was satisfied. _This will look nice on Sakura_. His mood darkened. _If only I had been stronger, I could have prevented the accident._ Turning around, he met her clouded green eyes.

_Please…_

_Forgive me… _

* * *

So… Is it too short? What did you guys think? Please! Please tell me how I can improve on my next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review! Heheh… Until next time! 


End file.
